This invention relates to learning aids, and more specifically, learning aids of the type which may be used for teaching elementary arithmetic or other such subjects.
In the prior art, it has been known to provide learning aids for teaching children and adults arithmetic and other subjects as well. Early learning aids were essentially mechanical devices, such as that exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 925,716 which issued June 22, 1909. More modernly, it has been known to use large electronic computers programmed for the purpose of teaching arithmetic. For example, in an article entitled "The Development of Computer Assisted Instruction" which appeared in IEEE Transactions on Human Factors and Electronics in June 1967, the use of an IBM 650 computer programmed for teaching binary arithmetic is disclosed. Further, it has been known to provide desk model learning aids for teaching elementary arithmetic, such as those learning aids exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,398 of June 14, 1971 and 3,947,976 of Apr. 6, 1976. Still further, it is known to implement an elementary arithmetic learning aid in a hand-held battery-powered unit, which units have found their way into the market place under the trade name "Little Professor" manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated or "Quiz Kid" manufactured by National Semiconductor Incorporated.
While these prior art electronic learning aids are effective for informing the operator of the learning aid whether he or she has properly solved a problem, these prior art electronic learning aids do not emphasize the importance of being able to solve problems quickly in addition to solving them accurately.
It was, therefore, one object of this invention to provide an electronic learning aid with an indication of the time taken to solve a problem or a set of problems. It is another object of this invention that, in addition to being informed of the correctness of solutions to a set of problems, that the operator should also be informed as to the time required to solve the set of problems. It was yet another object of this invention that the display associated with the learning aid be provided with a timing character for the purpose of indicating to the operator of the learning aid that he or she is being timed while the learning aid is awaiting the entry of a solution to the problem then being posed.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. In a preferred embodiment of the learning aid, the learning aid is provided with a display for presenting arithmetic problems and timing information. The learning aid preferably has circuits for posing problems via the display to the operator, receiving the operator's proposed solution to the problems via a keyboard or other data entry means and circuits for comparing the operator's proposed solution with a correct solution to the problem. The learning aid is further provided with a timing circuit for timing (in preselected intervals of time) when the learning aid is presenting a problem to the operator and also awaiting the receipt of a proposed solution from the operator. When the timing circuit is performing its timing function, a timing character in the display is preferably actuated to indicate to the operator that he or she is then being timed. Also, the timing circuit is preferably arranged to indicate to the operator after completing a set of problems the total elapsed time (in the aforementioned preselected units) which occurred between the time the first problem in a set was posed and the last problem in the set was posed while the learning aid was awaiting a proposed response from the operator.